Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character, fill out this form and publish it at the bottom of the page: Name: Rank: Description: Personality: History: Family: Extra: (and then sign off with your signature please :)) '*Note: If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Mousepelt and Amberwing ✔ Mousepelt ✔ Rank: Warrior Description: Small, mousy looking tom. Pale gray tom with big, dark brown eyes, and a red nose which shines out against his fur. Personality: Mousepelt is an intelligent, strategic cat. He loves to hunt, and is usually successful, proving that size is no matter. However, he's usually quiet and anti-social. However he's a natural leader, and great under pressure, but he'd rather only talk to his sister and those he trusts. Mousepelt isn't great at making new friends, as no matter how confident he might sometimes seem, he's still afraid of being mocked due to his size. History: Mousepelt was born to Willowsong and Thunderwhisker. His mother was a sickly, coughing mess, although she was beautiful. Thunderwhisker, his father, was a selfish and arrogant cat, although he was a great fighter and hunter. Although Willowsong was utterly useless, Thunderwhisker saw her for her beauty. They had two litters of kits. The first was two kits, Amberwing and Cloudpaw, a cocky young tom who died as an apprentice. Willowsong, although heartbroken, was used to getting everything she wanted, and she wanted perfect kits. But by this time, she was extremely sick, and Thunderwhisker was starting to get annoyed. A bit before the kits were born, Thunderwhisker drowned. And Willowsong died giving birth, too weak to carry on. Two of the kits were stillborn, and Amberwing, Amberpaw at the time, helped him. Family: Mother, Willowsong, father, Thunderwhisker, sister, Amberwing, deceased brother, Cloudpaw. Extra: N/A Amberwing ✔ Rank: Warrior Description: Amberwing is a ginger tabby with big, brown eyes, like her brother. She's slightly small, but that is barely noticeable. She has a long tail with a white tip, and a white stomach. Personality: Amberwing is a fiesty, loud cat. She's protective of her friends and family, and she's tough to make friends with as you need to be able to stand her constant arguing and protective nature. But if you can but up with that, she's a sweet, funny cat. She's loyal to her friends and always remembers her enemies. Amberwing will hold a grudge, and never forgets something you to her friends or little brother, who she is especially fond of. If you get in a fight with her, it will likely go on for a while as she is stubborn and refuses to admit defeat, no matter how wrong she knows she is. However, she usually fights for the right thing, and is a good cat to have on your side. History: Amberwing was born to Willowsong and Thunderwhisker. Her mother was a sickly, coughing mess, although she was beautiful. Thunderwhisker, her father, was a selfish and arrogant cat, but he was a great hunter and fighter. Even if Willowsong was useless, Thunderwhisker saw her for her beauty only. They had two litters of kits, and Amberwing was born in the first, with her brother, Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw was a cocky, arrogant Tom, much like his father who died as an apprentice thinking he could take on a fox. Amberwing never really got over that, but never mentions it. Willowsong was also heartbroken, but she was used to getting everything she wanted, and she wanted perfect kits. Amberwing did not fit that description, and even though she was very sick, she still had another litter of kits. Thunderwhisker was getting tired of being cooped up in the nursery, listening to Willowsong's whining, and he became reckless. He died before the kits were born, and Amberwing, merely an apprentice then, went into a state of despair. Her father and her brother, the only cats who had ever truly loved her, gone. Her mother died kitting Mousepelt, her younger brother, who was the only surviving kit. Amberwing, still an apprentice, protected him and taught him. But no matter how tough she may appear, she still yearns for a cat to love her. Family: Deceased mother, Willowsong, deceased father, Thunderwhisker, deceased brother, Cloudpaw, brother, Mousepelt. Extra: N/A Both by Mistybird. And approved by me c: Loving you will be the last thing I do. Marvel, Azure, Aster ✔ Marvel ✔ Name: Marvel Rank: Kittypet Description: Marvel is an ebony black tom with scrawny ears and sapphire ocean eyes. Very handsome, he is quite tall with sleek fur and soft paws. Personality: Quick, fierce, unpredictable, protective, self-assured. History: Born a kittypet, Marvel 's owner has had him since he was born, who happens to be an elderly woman living at a farm. There's no animals there anymore, just her and the three toms. Her husband died years ago and she had to sell all the livestock. Happy with his life, he enjoys cuddling with his owner and playing around with his two little brothers, Azure and Aster. Family: Azure, Aster Extra: N/A Azure ✔ Name: Azure Rank: Kittypet Description: Azure is a black and white cat with sleek fur and azure blue eyes, which is where he gets his name from. He has soft paws like his brothers. Quite tall, he is notably handsome with his long legs which can make him run far distances. Personality: Adventurous, fierce, active, caring. History: Born a kittypet, Azure and his littermate Aster were tough little kitties when they were young. Their owner has had them since they were born, who happens to be an elderly woman living at a farm. There's no animals there anymore, just her and the three toms. Her husband died years ago and she had to sell all the livestock. Happy with his life, he enjoys running and playing around with his brothers, Marvel and Aster. Family: Marvel, Aster Extra: N/A Aster ✔ Name: Aster Rank: Kittypet Description: Aster is a black and white cat with sleek fur and ocean blue eyes. He has soft paws like his brothers. Quite obese. Medium sized; not tall, but not small. Personality: Goofball, glutton, snob, lazy. History: Born a kittypet, Aster and his littermate Azure were tough little kitties when they were young. Their owner has had them since they were born, who happens to be an elderly woman living at a farm. There's no animals there anymore, just her and the three toms. Her husband died years ago and she had to sell all the livestock. Happy with his life, he enjoys eating a lot and playing around with his brothers, Marvel and Azure. Family: Marvel, Azure Extra: N/A All by The Republic Rebellion. --Eternal happiness 15:30, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Approved, but next time more personality, okay? Loving you will be the last thing I do. Berrypaw ✔ Name: Berrypaw Rank: Apprentice Description: Berrypaw is a beautiful she-cat with a sleek white fur coat with brown patches, including (almost) black stripes. Her eyes are a cyan type color. Her legs are rather long, excellent for running far distances. Also, her ears are straight in some kind of bat shape. Personality: Berrypaw is a rather protective, optimistic and cheerful she-cat who enjoys running, but also sleeping. She is very picky when it comes to food and enjoys a white furred mouse than a brown one, because they're a 'terrible taste'. Swimming is one of her favorite activities which is quite unusual as her family hates water. Furthermore, Berrypaw loves to hunt with her half-brother Moonheart, who happens to be her mentor too. History: Clanborn, her mother died when she was born and never knew her father too. Raised by her half-brother and mentor Moonheart, she grew up to be a lively and carefree she-cat. She was once kidnapped by Pandora, daughter of Star, who was an infamous cat who tried to take over NightClan, but quickly killed by Berrypaw's sibling Moonheart. Pandora ruled it out as a threat to everyone in NightClan that she would avenge her mother's death. Now safe, she is kept inside the camp and is only allowed out with a grown up cat. Family: Moonheart Mentor: Moonheart Extras: N/A Made by The Republic Rebellion. --Eternal happiness 16:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Approved Loving you will be the last thing I do. Mouseheart and Cloverkit ✔ Name: Mouseheart ✔ Rank: Queen Description: Mouseheart is a medium sized she-cat whose fur is mostly grey, but she has a few small white patches around her nose and on her cheeks. Her eyes are light green. Personality: Mouseheart is very gentle, motherly, sensitive, and protective. She especially loves kits, and will often act as a guardian to them. Many of the kits in the clan will visit her and ask her to tell them a story, which she gladly does. History: Mouseheart was a former Kittypet who stumbled into NightClan and was accepted by StormStar, the leader. Later, she adopted Cloverkit, after his parents were tragically killed. Family: Her foster kit, Cloverkit. Extra: Although she is a friend to all kits, she herself has never had any kits of her own. Name: Cloverkit ✔ Rank: Kit Description: Cloverkit is light brown kit with white patches on his back and tan patches on his face. His eyes are turquoise. Personality: Cloverkit is a very ambitious young kit. He loves adventure, believes that dreams come true, and is always eager to maske new friends. History: Cloverkit's parents were tragically killed just days after he was born. He was found in a leave patch, all by himself, nearly starved. Thankfully, he was brought to Mouseheart, who nursed him back to health, and took him in as her own. Family: His unknown deceased parents; his foster mother, Mouseheart. Extra: Since he was too young to remember his deceased parents, his unaware that he is adopted. Made by: SpencerFanGirl123. Both approved! Loving you will be the last thing I do. Foxkit ✔ Name: Foxkit Rank: Kit Description: Foxkit is a beautiful sleek ginger she-cat with bat-like ears and evergreen jungle eyes. Her whiskers are long and nicely in order, including a furry coat that everyone would love to cuddle in. From far distances, many cats mistake her for a fox, with queens saying her face resembles one. Personality: Foxkit can very timid, also bashful and shy. She prefers to be on her own, but she is only okay if she is around cats she is close to. Very lazy, Foxkit would rather stay in the camp than go hunt or fight. She loves food too. History: Foxkit was originally a kittypet, being born to Cloudy. However, their Twoleg owners were evil and would hurt the cats, which is why the she-cat is very timid. Cloudy soon died and Foxkit was just left with her big sister Runningpaw, who was known simply as 'Kitty' back then, with the young kit called 'Tiny'. Running away, her sister took her with her and they stumbled into NightClan far in the forest. They were accepted in eventually after countless of cats laughing that they were kittypets. They have a long lost sister, Gabby, who is currently a loner. Given the name Foxkit, she is now happy and safe in the clan. Family: Runningpaw (sister), Gabby (sister), Cloudy (mother; deceased) Extras: N/A Made by The Republic Rebellion. --Eternal happiness 14:57, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Approved! Loving you will be the last thing I do. Meadowbrook ✔ Meadowbrook StarClan Pretty calico she-cat with yellow-green eyes. In StarClan she took on a silvery tint which compliments her soft, well-groomed fur. Her fur is gray, not black, with a spot of white on her neck, and a white muzzle, chest, paws, and belly with orange and gray spots all over her. Meadowbrook is a sweet, caring cat, although she can be an attention hog. She often pushes others away to be in the spotlight, but she is very loving to those she cares about. It takes a while for her to trust you. She can be mean and sassy, but she is more often kind. She won't go out of her way to help strangers, but she'll be a good friend to those who warm up to her. No matter how tough she may seem, she's actually very shy and would rather not speak first. Meadowbrook is agile and quick, but actually quite lazy, although she will help the Clan, which she'd rather do then help one cat alone. Meadowbrook and her sister, Sprucefall, were born far from NightClan, by a farm. Their name changed many times in their life, and their mother deemed them Spot and Patch. They both had eye problems, and their parents and healthier siblings left them when they were merely a month old. Twolegs found them, and treater their problems. Patch/Sprucefall's was more severe, and Spot/Meadowbrook became the dominant sibling. Still, they loved each other. They were placed in a shelter for two moons, renamed Katie and Allison. They were soon adopted, and renamed Lulu and Lola. At first the pair were extremely frightened, but they learned to trust the two-legs, especially the youngest one. They began to get comfortable, but reason unknown to Lulu, Lola left for a week, and encountered NightClan. When she came back, she tried to convince Lulu to come. Lulu refused, and the two grew apart. Finally Lulu agreed, and they left. Lulu still was no longer fond of her sister, and in NightClan was renamed Meadowpaw. Now, with so many cats, she rarely talked to her sister. They were named warriors, Meadowbrook and Sprucefall, and Meadowbrook began to fall ill. The medicine cats were mystified, and they agreed for her to go back to the two-legs, where they discovered something and did surgery on her. They found out they were wrong, and she had a fatal disease. She did not make it through the night. Sister: Sprucefall. Others, unknown to her. Notes: based off of my recently deceased cat, Lulu. ;c Will make sister later. --[[User:Mistybird|'''Wrackspurts]] ''and'' [[User talk:Mistybird|'Nargles']] 22:11, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Approved! <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. Riversong ✔ Name: Riversong Rank: StarClan Warrior Appearance: Riversong is a pretty, lithe, slender silvery-blue tabby she-cat with small white paws, white chest mark, black ear and tail tip, and bright blue eyes. Personality: Riversong is happy and optimistic, never looking on the dark side, and very compassionate. She's sorta like a grief counselor, and is always one to talk to for your troubles. Riversong doesn't wish to be in the spotlight, ever, and prefers to be in the behind-the-scenes. She would never dare to hurt a hair on any animal (unless it's prey), and isn't exactly good at fighting. History: Riversong was born as Riverkit with two siblings, Mistkit and Stonekit, from Stormheart and Brindlefur. She was raised extremely well cared for and was a tad bit spoiled, but nonetheless happy. She was a bit like the highlight of NightClan, since she didn't mind cleaning the elders' den, and always made every cat happy. When she earned her warrior name, Riversong, she was extremely excited and proud of herself. The next day, she decided to do a lone hunting patrol, and while chasing a fat vole, she ran onto the Thunderpath. A huge monster crept up, and she didn't see the monster in time. Riversong was found by the dawn patrol, and she didn't make it. Family: Stormheart (Father, status unknown). Brindlefur (Mother, status unknown), Stonebriar (Sister, alive), Mistpelt (Brother, alive) Extras: N/A Doctor Who much? :3 And can I add in a pic that I drew? Yes you can add in the picture and approved~ Send me the picture via talk page and I will add it to the template Loving you will be the last thing I do. Sari ✔ Name: Sari Rank: Rogue Description: Sari is a light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. She has darker brown tabby markings in her flank and dark brown rings lining her tail. She has white paws, chest, and underbelly. Personality: Sari is fiercely loyal to herself and her thoughts. She says what she likes and she's not afraid to challenge others. She hates the Clan with passion. She's constantly rude, and doesn't believe in friends. Nothing she says is ever nice, and she pushes herself, and other allies hard. Sari is believed to have a cold heart, with no space for love and care. History: Sari used to be nice and caring, with friends of her own. When her beloved sister died from a vicious battle against NightClan, Sari realized that she couldn't rely on others. She then found out that her Clan friend had killed her sister, and she abandoned the thoughts of having friends. Sari then found pleasure in hurting others, and the coldness of her pain and fear has hardened her to what she is now. The only "friend" or true ally she has is her last brother, Raji. Family: All dead except for her last brother, Raji. Made and approved by me :) Loving you will be the last thing I do. Raji ✔ Name: Raji Rank: Rogue Description: Raji is a jet black tom with icy blue eyes. Personality: Unlike his sister, Raji has a kinder heart. He's ready to forgive, though he's unwilling to forgive those who has harmed his friends. He is desperate to avenge his sister's death, and protects Sari at all costs. He hates to see his friends harmed, and after his sister's death, he became more unstable. Sari thinks that he would break if someone else he cared about died. He's quiet and reserved and doesn't like to talk much, leaving his sister to deal with all the talking. History: Raji knew the Clan warrior pretty well, and when his sister was killed, he attempted to murder that warrior. He was captured by NightClan, but Sari freed him afterwards. From then on, he protected Sari with a fierce loyalty, though his mind grew more unstable. He never went anywhere without his sister after that, and the two stayed close. Family: All dead except for his last sister, Sari. Made and approved by me c: Loving you will be the last thing I do. Finch ✔ Rogue Finch is a light and graceful black tipped silver cat with ocean blue eyes. His pelt is usually well-groomed, but he doesn't obsess over it. He has a long, slender tail, and he is very light on his paws. Finch is a traitorous cat, always being with the cat that has the most power. He hides behind others, and is always gone before he can be blamed for his actions. Finch is swift, and a great fighter, graceful in his movements. He could be considered handsome, but settling down with a mate is the opposite of the life he wants to have. Finch wants to enjoy the action of the fight, but never face the consquences. He's a smart cat, knowing when to stay and when to run, and he is a great planner. He's cocky, often insulting Clan cats. He's taken a dislike to them, no matter how powerful they are, he hates how they treat all outsiders like dirt, and want them to see how that feels. Finch was born and raised a rogue, taught to fight and hunt by his parents, Lilac and Chillan. His siblings never liked the life of a rogue, and quickly all left to become kittypets. This left Finch with a growing ego that he was the strongest, and he began to get into fights with any cats. But he went back to his nest one day and his parents were gone, and he realized he had no one to protect him. Finch, still a reasonably young cat, made the biggest mistake of his life when he looked for protection yet again. He fought with Star. Star was defeated, and Finch left unscathed. He is still looking for protection, and wants to join Banjo. Parents: Lilac and Chillan(deceased) Siblings: Haylee, Redlo, and Smoky(kittypets --☠ 01:43, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Approved! Loving you will be the last thing I do. Cinderfrost ✔ Cinderfrost ✔ Name: Cinderfrost Rank: Warrior Description: A beautiful silver gray she-cat with very soft fur and icy blue eyes. Personality: Cinderfrost is a skilled fighter and hunter. She is also a hardworker and a team player. She is brave and strong willed, but can also be a little timid or shy. When she had first come to the Clans she never spoke to anyone or made much contact with them. As time went by, she was accepted by her Clan, and had come around and begun to talk freely with everyone. She made fast friendships with Strongtail and Flashclaw. History: She was a rogue before joining the Clan. As a kit, her parents cast her out, because they never meant to have her. She roamed the streets day and night with no food. After three days of wandering, she strayed away from Twolegplace and found herself into the forest. Seeing the NightClan cats care for and protect each other made her wish that she could join them. Stormstar agreed to her joining, because new warrior blood was just what they wanted. When She first came to the Clan, she was looked down upon, but Strongtail and Flashclaw would always stand up for her. Gradually she was accepted by her Clan when she proved her loyalty. Family: Quickie(father, alive), Rosie (mother, alive) Extra: Her rogue name was Mint. Strongtail ✔ Name: Strongtail Rank: Warrior Description: Handsome ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes. Personality: Strongtail is very energetic and eager. He loves to be outside, on patrols or going hunting. He always asks Stormstar to give him a duty. Sitting around is not his favorite hobby. He is also kind and caring to his mother, sister, and Cinderfrost. History: His father, Shard never liked him. To Shard, Strongtail was an outcast. Since Shard was a kittypet, he never felt any connection to Strongtail. When Shard and Strongtail met, Shard disowned him. They never saw each other since that day. Strongtail was an apprentice when Cinderfrost joined NightClan. He immediately took a liking to the beautiful she-cat, and gradually fell in love with her. Family: Petalfeather (mother) Shard (father) Fernwing (sister) Flashclaw ✔ Name: Flashclaw Rank: Warrior Description: Handsome sandy yellow colored tom with brown eyes. Personality: Flashclaw is friendly and helpful to his Clan. When any of his Clanmates are down or feeling upset, he finds a way to cheer them up. He is a loyal warrior, and will fight like a lion to protect his Clan. To him, the Warrior Code is the most important thing in the world. Flashclaw is the mentor of Eaglepaw. His best friend is Cinderfrost, who also becomes his love interest. History: As a kit, he had some funny adventures. Once he got lost while playing hide and seek. He fell straight into a groundhog hole. It took three warriors to rescue him. Another time, while carrying bedding for the nursery, he tripped over a stick sending all the moss flying up and straight on his head. His mother always called him 'naughty, but sweetie!' for these incidents. As much as trouble he got into, he was still an adorable little kit. He too, like Strongtail fell in love with Cinderfrost. Family: Newtscratch (father) Sorrelberry (mother) Tallfeather (sister) All made by Cinderstarz Accepted [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:09, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Zebedee and Wren ✔ Name: Zebedee ✔ Rank: Loner Description: Handsome black tom with a white collar marking on his neck, white on the back of his left forepaw, and on the tips of his tail. He has deep green eyes. Personality: Easygoing and very laid-back, but by no means a soft touch. He has a strong build and can snap your neck in a heartbeat, but prefers to sit back until the right moment. He is alluring, mysterious and is usually very silent and content with his own thoughts. However, he has a guilty conscience but rarely shows it. He can be found along clan borders, usually lounging. He is mostly seen with his sister, Wren, whom he protects very dearly. History: Born and raised a loner. His parents are long gone due to greencough, but has a sister, Wren. Family: All deceased except for Wren, his sister. Both are the same age. Extra: None Name: Wren ✔ Rank: Loner Description: Like Zebedee, she is black but with a white mask and long, white tipped ears. She has bright blue eyes. Personality: More energetic than her brother, but can be just as silent as him.. She has a slim build, making her an excellent hunter. She's generally friendly and gregarious, though sometimes can be a bit irritating when she'll wander off without a trace. She is also known to be a bit devious, and is very seducing with her blue eyes. Because of her frame, this causes her to be a bit weaker at fighting. Despite her wandering, she loves her brother and will defend him at all costs. History: Born and raised a loner. His parents are long gone due to greencough, but has a brother, Zebedee Family: All deceased except for brother, Zebedee. Both are the same age. Extra: None [[User_talk:BCEngine|'If Every Pork Chop''' were perfect,]][[Thymepaw|'WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!']] 03:59, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Approved <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. Eaglepaw ✔ Name: Eaglepaw Rank: Apprentice Description: A small,lithe, dark brown furred tom with green eyes Personality: Eaglepaw is an outgoing, happy-go-lucky apprentice. He is spunky and optimistic and always tries to find the bright side of any problem. Eaglepaw always helps his fellow Clanmates when in need, and cheers them up when they are sad. He is a great hunter and has an awesome sense of smell. His mentor is Flashclaw. He is patient and kind to his Clan, but when an enemy attacks, he can be really mean! Family: Silverfern (mother) Beechwing (father) Salmonleap (older brother) Creamfeather (older sister) History: Eaglepaw was the youngest in his litter. His older siblings Salmonleap and Creamfeather always looked out for him, and he did the same. They shared a very special connection which is still strong. As a kit, he was the most adventurous of them all, but sometimes shy-especially in front of Stormstar! Eaglepaw used to be very quiet and anti-social, but his siblings helped him become happy and outgoing. Made by Cinderfrost (sorry it won't let me put my sig) Approved Loving you will be the last thing I do. Summerbreeze ✔ Name: Summerbreeze Rank: Queen Description: A rose-cream furred she-cat. (pregnant) Personality: Summerbreeze is sweet, motherly, and loving. She enjoys being around kits, and is expecting some of her own. She doesn't like fighting or unsheathing her claws, so she has decided to stay in the nursery, even after her kits are apprenticed. But that doesn't mean that she won't defend the nursery when the time comes. Summerbreeze can be extremely fierce if trouble reaches the kits. She cares for all the kits as if they were her own. Family: Mother and Father: deceased, Mate: Wrenfeather History: Summerbreeze is a clanborn cat. She didn't know her parents for very long because they died when she was very young. As an apprentice, she was very shy, but also a good hunter and fighter. When she learned that she was going to have kits, she spoke to Stormstar about staying in the nursery permanently. The warrior life was not for her. Extra: she is very close to having her kits. Made by Cinderfrost Approved Loving you will be the last thing I do. Chervilpaw ✔ Name: Chervilpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Chervilpaw is an ash-grey tabby with short fur, a slender build, and one white forepaw. They have very faded tabby stripes running up their back and flanks. Their eyes are a pale sky-blue flecked with teal. They resemble their mother, Ivystripe. Chervilpaw is non-binary. Personality: Chervilpaw is shy and quiet, and likes peaceful places more than crowded ones. They dislike loud and obnoxious cats, and for this reason also hates kits. They are squeamish and always avoid battles, and even hunting sickens them. Therefore, they are a terrible NightClan cat all around. Their father insists they become a warrior anyway. They don't like when others get their gender wrong and will hastily correct the cat. History: Chervilpaw was born to Pebbleheart and Ivystripe. Shortly after Chervilkit's birth, Ivystripe died in a skirmish with rogues. After seeing the wounds on the other warriors (and his mother's dead body), they became extremely squeamish and easily frightened by blood and the thought of fighting. Even hunting became a challenge for them, something that their mentor is trying to fix. Chervilpaw misses their mother, but doesn't like seeming weak (even though they are). Family: Their father is Pebbleheart (deceased) and their mother is Ivystripe (deceased). Extras: If you want to know their "actual gender", they're a tom. made by meeee i wonder... who is the illusion Approved <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do.